


Boy

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

Drunk.  
The boy was drunk.  
He was falling.  
In a dizzy little dance.  
Falling.  
I saw his eyes.  
Sad.  
He spoke.  
Never said his name.  
I'd follow, giving.  
All I can to him.  
But isn't this a lie?  
To many truths to be spoken.  
His words.  
Burn my tongue.  
Fill my lungs.  
Did you know air was hard to breath.  
There you are.  
Falling.  
There you go living.  
In that little box.  
To closed.  
Wake for me.  
Answer my questions.  
Drunk.  
The boy was Drunk.


End file.
